ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
God Zenon
is a robot ally of Gridman. Subtitle: History Denkou Choujin Gridman God Zenon was originally three separate parts of Assist Weapons that served as support vehicles during Gridman's combat against monsters. Thunder Jet and Twin Driller were created first by Ippei to fight against the threat of Terragaia before God Tank was introduced an episode later while fighting against Metallus. When Magnegauss sabotages the security system that was sold by a salesman (who also disguised as a cat burglar to increase his business), a combination program was made, thus giving birth to God Zenon. Despite being a reliable partner to Gridman, God Zenon likewise is prone to Junk's malfunctioning as it would prevent Ippei and Yuka from controlling him again in certain situations. When Generadon caused the sports equipment in a local gym to go haywire and in turn drained Gridman of his energies, Ippei's quick thinking allows him to create the combination form Thunder Gridman, giving the cyber hero an advantage over brute strength at the cost of speed. God Zenon's final fight was against Devil Phazer. In the final episode, God Zenon was destroyed by Giant Khan Digifier after he invaded Junk and destroyed most of the Assist Weapon cache. Denkou Choujin Gridman: boys invent great hero God Zenon was featured as part of Takeshi Todo's past recollection of Gridman's previous battles. Profile is a giant jet based on the design of aircraft. It forms the upper body of either God Zenon or Thunder Gridman. :;Stats *'Overall Length': 62.1 m *'Full Width': 48.6 m *'Total height': 19.8 m *'Gross Weight': 47,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 :;Arsenal * : - Twin Driller= Thunder Jet is a twin-nosed subterrene, created based on the design of tanks. It forms the abdomen of God Zenon or Thunder Gridman's arm and shoulder armors. :;Stats *'Overall Length': 44.1 m *'Full Width': 21 m *'Total height': 15 m *'Gross Weight': 21,000 t *'Travelling Speed': 100 km/h :;Arsenal * : - God Tank= God Tank is a tracked vehicle based on the design of armored tanks, allowing Gridman to step on it in the same manner to a skateboard. It was created later than the other two components and forms the legs of God Zenon or Thunder Gridman's feet armor. :;Stats *'Overall Length': 72.9 m *'Full Width': 21 m *'Total height': 13.2 m *'Gross Weight': 32,000 t :;Arsenal * : Twin barrel cannon on its back, which launches ammunition. }} - Fusions= : An uppercut punch attack, first used in episode 36. * : God Zenon fires rocket punches at its opponent. :;Weaknesses Since God Zenon's movements are remotely controlled by Ippei and Yuka through Junk, it can also went immobilized if said computer shows any signs of malfunctioning. - Thunder Gridman= Thunder Gridman is a fusion/formation, which God Zenon acted as a power suit for Gridman. Here, Gridman possess incredible strength and endurance at the cost of speed and agility. :;Stats *'Height': 88 m *'Weight': 160,000 t :;Techniques *'Thunder Grid Punch': A basic, yet powerful punch. *'Thunder Grid Kick': A basic, yet powerful kick. * : A beam attack fired from the chest. * : An attack fired from the right hand. *'Thunder Grid Fixer Beam': An upgraded version of the Fixer Beam. * : Twin Driller's bore-tips are fired from the shoulders and home in on the target like missiles. Thunder Grid Punch.png|Thunder Grid Punch Thunder Grid Kick.png|Thunder Grid Kick Thunder Grid Beam.png|Thunder Grid Beam Thunder Grid Fixer Beam.png|Thunder Grid Fixer Beam Drill_Breaker.png|Drill Break }} }} Figure Release lnformation An Ultra-Act God Zenon was released in 2014. Zenon toys.jpg Gallery Xenon_is_here.jpg Zenon.png God Zenon I.png God Zenon II.png xenon faces.png Zenon_detail.png Zenon_detail_I.png God Zenon art.png|God Zenon's artwork God_Zenon_concept.png God Xenon.png|God Zenon as it appears in Denkou Choujin Gridman: boys invent great hero Trivia *Design: Motoki Takaya *As Denkou Choujin Gridman is sponsored by Takara, two other Takara-sponsored anime series were incorporated into God Zenon: **Its head is purposely designed after Convoy (en: Optimus Prime), the leader of Cybertron (en: Autobots) from Fight! Super Robot Life Form Transformers. **Ippei draws inspiration of God Zenon from an action figure which held by his little sister, Kana. Said figure was a repainted Jumbo Saber toy from The Brave Fighter of Legend Da-Garn. *Unlike Dyna Dragon, God Zenon has never appeared side by side with Gridman. *God Zenon and Dyna Dragon might be a tribute to Windom, Agira, and Miclas from Ultraseven because they help the main hero against the monsters even though the three of them worked by themselves and not by Ultraseven's side. *The transformation of the Thunder Jet, Twin Driller, and God Tank into God Zenon is similar to that of 's giant robot . **Both the Thunder Jet and Masky Fighter (red fighter jets) form the upper torso (although Thunder Jet also forms the arms whereas the arms of Great Five are formed via Masky Jet and Masky Gyro). **Both the Twin Driller and Masky Drill (black drill tanks) form the lower torso and thighs. **Both the God Tank and Masky Tank (blue tanks) form the legs. Category:Robots Category:Allies Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Other Heroes Category:Gridman Category:Assist Weapons